


Radioactive

by AliKat7



Series: Game of Thrones Fanvideos [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASOS Spoilers, Dragons, Gen, Spoilers, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliKat7/pseuds/AliKat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR S3 E1-4! Video inspired by Dany's badass scenes at the end of episode 4 and her incredible journey from scared little girl to leading an army of Unsullied and dragons!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radioactive




End file.
